Baby Stark
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Tony and Pepper are having their first kid- and one nearly goes mental during the actual birth. As far as naming the poor thing, that's another story... Pepperony! Slight fluff. T for the occasional swear word. One-Shot.


"Pepper! Oh my god, Pepper! Please tell me you'll make it through... Don't leave me! Oh god Pepper, I can't do this alone, oh my god..." Tony squeezes her hand as she glares up at him.

"Tony, would you please just _shut up_. I am the one having a baby, you idiot." Pepper rolls her eyes, and grunts, the doctor cheering her on to keep pushing.

"Pepper, I can't raise a kid alone... Oh god... There's so much blood... Don't leave me, holy shit, Pepper, is this normal?"

"Fuck, Tony!" Pepper, for once, swears. "Be quiet! It's normal! I'm starting to wonder whose the baby here. I'm not going anywhere. I can bleed for seven days straight and still survive, so would you _please_ just be _quiet_?"

"But I read-"

"-I don't care! Do _not _make me get out of this bed and push you out the door _myself_!" Pepper threatens, and Tony shuts his mouth, anxiously watching and internally freaking out over the birth-in-progress. A sharp wail enters the air as Pepper groans loudly with effort, and Tony's eyes only snap up from where he was burning a hole in the floor.

* * *

Pepper smiles up at Tony Stark, whilst holding a pink-swaddled baby with amber hair and a button nose. She has her father's blue eyes and her mother's cheekbones, as she giggles loudly.

Tony stares down in awe at the petite human, and when he reaches down to gently touch her, she grabs onto his finger, smiling.

"Pepper... Oh my god..." He whispers.

"Do you want to hold her?" Pepper smiles, "I need to rest, anyway. It's not easy, that whole having-a-human-being-removed-from-inside-you thing."

Tony can only nod as Pepper hands the baby to him, pushing her own hair out of her face and laying back. He moves to sit in a chair next to the bed, his own blue eyes staring fixedly at the little girl, with an awe that could never be captured by the camera Steve was holding in the corner of the room, recording.

"She's beautiful..." he whispers, and Pepper grins softly.

"What do you want to name her?" She asks. Tony slowly looks away from the baby, whose fallen asleep.

"Name?" He asks, as a nurse lifts the baby from him, leaving the room to take care of her.

"Yes, Tony, name. She's a child, after all." Pepper rolls her eyes, joking with the suddenly very daft genius.

Tony's eyes light up as he grins impishly.

"Can we name her Toni? With an 'i'?" He grins, and Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Tony, we are not naming out baby _girl_ after her _father_. Are you kidding?" She gives him her infamous are-you-kidding-me-right-now look.

"Why not? What were you thinking?"

"I like Belladonna, or Carson, or even Rachel." Pepper bites her lip. "But I really like Belladonna."

"Belladonna is pretty... but imagine, Pep. Tony Stark and his beloved daughter Toni Stark. Isn't it pretty?"

"Tony, how would we know who we're talking to?"

He waves his hand.

"Details, details. C'mon, Pep. Toni Stark. Has a nice ring to it, eh?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Only the name of the man I married. _Not_ my _daughter's _name." Pepper looks at him seriously, and he frowns. Pepper swearing was never a good sign.

"Please?" he asks, giving her wide, pleading eyes. She gives him another infamous look.

"No."

* * *

A third grader, with big blue eyes and curly amber hair in curly pigtails; runs into the elevator of Stark Towers wearing a gray shirt, red and black striped tights, a black tutu-like skirt, and pink converse. The elevator opens, and she spills into the room, dragging her purple backpack and a stuffed hippopotamus behind her.

"Mommy! Daddy! I learned how to write my whole entire name in cursive today! I was practicing all day!" She grins, as Pepper looks up.

"That's great, sweetie!" She kisses her daughter's forehead, as Tony walks in from the balcony.

"Hey! That's awesome, sweetheart! Now you can sign autographs just like your daddy." He grins and hugs her. "Why don't you get out some paper and show us?"

"Okay!" She smiles, exposing her pearly baby teeth. "Hold Hippo."

She hands the great genius Tony Stark a pink stuffed hippopotamus, which he gladly takes. The third grader opens her backpack and grabs a piece of paper and a pen.

"Shouldn't you use pencil, honey?" Pepper asks, walking over to the table with her husband and daughter. Her nose wrinkles.

"No, I don't like pencils. The led gets all smudged even when I don't touch it." She explains, and Pepper laughs. The youngest Stark smiles, sits down, and touches the pen to the paper, writing her name in big, loopy, imperfect, third-grader cursive.

_Toni Belladonna Stark_

Pepper still couldn't believe she'd agreed to that.

* * *

I don't own anything but little Toni B. Stark.

She's not real and I love her.

Oh god, Pepper calls Tony 'Sherlock'.

I crack myself up.

It's funny because Robert Downey Jr. _Ha._

I imagine that's how Pepperony's first kid being born would occur.

I have a stuffed hippo named Hippo. Don't judge me!

Review!


End file.
